


Smooth Operator

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative First Meeting, Drabble, M/M, No yeah he really is, Or Is he?, Stiles is the world’s worst pick-up artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Derek’s no stranger to getting hit on in bars. He’s heard all the lines from players with better game than this kid. But, sue him, he thinks the guy’s cute. If only he could drop the cheesy lines and get out of his own way...





	Smooth Operator

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Yep, me again with another drabble inspired by words suggested by @sterekdrabbles over on tumblr. The words for this challenge were _wrong_ , _pleasure_ , and _dictionary_. Hope you enjoy! :-)

“If I could rearrange the dictionary, I’d put ‘u’ and ‘i’ together.”

 

“ _Wrong_ _._  It’s alphabet.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Rearrange the _alphabet._ Not dictionary.”

 

“Oh. Right.” The cheeseball hesitated a second. “I guess it’s a pretty lame line either way.”

 

Derek couldn’t argue with that.

 

“Soooooo, I’m gonna ... go now. Yeah, just … slink away quietly. Curl up in a ball somewhere. Lick my wounds. Die of embarrassment.”

 

Derek snorted. The guy was actually cute. When he wasn’t being a cheeseball.

 

“Name’s Derek. You old enough to drink?”

 

“What? Oh! Yeah. And I’m Stiles. Don’t ask.”

 

“Wasn’t going to. Pleasure to meet you, Stiles.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If drabbles and Sterek are your thing then check out @sterekdrabbles over on tumblr for many more. Feel free to come hi to me too, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. I’d love to hear from you. xxx


End file.
